


Reflection

by thewitchofgeek



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, consensual but hardly safe or sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofgeek/pseuds/thewitchofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplation during copulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Blood on xir cheek, and madness in xir eyes.

It was times like these that made Dipper wonder about his sanity.

Times when his partner's knee was against his throbbing cock, times when razor-sharp teeth dug into his clavicle, times when one hand was pulling at his hair and another was pinning his arms above his head.  
____

So corrupted, yet so innocent, xe marveled.

Even broken, bleeding, and begging for xir cock, Pine Tree still managed to have a small amount of light and purity in his soul.

Cipher was determined to destroy that purity.

Xe had already seen xir Pine Tree take a life, had seen him writhe in pained pleasure, had seen him torture the enemy, had taught his Pine Tree blood magic.

But still, that light refused to be extinguished.

Xe did so like a challenge.  
____

Bill's fingernails raking down his back, the consistent ramming against his prostate, the feeling of rope binding his arms behind his back.

Blood running down from the bite on his neck, the constant sensation of pain pleasure BILL OH GOD MORE.

As Dipper melted into a slew of moans, he had to admit - the relationship was hardly safe or sane, but like hell he'd give it up.


End file.
